


By Breath and Daylight

by sobefarrington



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Leaving? What Leaving?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: What Dean is thinking when Mary says she's leaving.





	

He heard the door slam shut. And He immediately relived the entire thing.

He couldn’t look her in the eye. The more she spoke the more his heart broke. 

Did she really say those words? Is she really going to leave? She just got back.

He was just getting used to hearing her voice again. So sweet and loving. Yes, he felt very protective of her, but only as much as he felt protected with her there. The way a boy feels safe when his mother is around. Invincible.

He couldn’t help but feel that this was so much worse than the first time she was taken from them.

She’d been given a second chance to know her children, and she was carelessly throwing that away.

He felt himself recoil as Mary tried to step closer to him. 

He’d let other people in before. Broke his walls down for others. Each and every time it led to being let down. 

Not for one moment did he think his own mother could make him feel the way those people had.

Until she had.

He took a step back from her knowing that the only person who would ever be a part of his life in that way would be his brother. 

Sammy.

Who no doubt was feeling his own heartbreak right now.

A mother he had only ever known in photographs and stories had by no small miracle been returned to him, by breath and daylight, in the flesh.

Dean knew it meant a lot to his brother, maybe more to Sam than it did to him, to have her back. 

And she was giving that up.

Dean caught his brother jump from the corner of his eye as the door slammed shut behind her.

The pain in Sam’s face was unforgivable.

Dean could never let that go, not even for his mother. He only hoped he could make this better for Sam.


End file.
